In exploration for hydrocarbons, knowledge of properties of earth formations is important for being able to locate and characterize reservoirs of oil and gas. Measuring properties of earth formations, such as the location and properties of various structures, allows for the identification of such reservoirs, their potential for hydrocarbon production, and optimization of production techniques.
Gravitational measurement is one technique used for geophysical exploration. Precise gravity surveys allow a measurement of anomalies of the subsurface density introduced by certain geological structure (e.g. salt domes, faults, iron ore deposits, etc.). Gravitational surveying is used for purposes such as oil exploration, mineral exploration and oil and gas reservoir monitoring.